A service bus system, for example Oracle Service Bus (OSB), provides a software architecture for mediating messages among services that are loosely coupled, independently deployed, and heterogeneous and disparate. A service bus system can include a service bus runtime, and a management console used for configuring and managing the service bus runtime.
To access an external service from within a service bus runtime, a service bus administrator or user typically needs to introspect the external service to get its properties, and use the properties to create a wrapper for the external service.
This approach of creating a reference service requires that the administrator or user understand the syntax of the external service, and be skilled in writing XML documents. Additionally, it is tedious and time-consuming.